Hydraulic implements for portable use are usually used by fire departments for rescue operations. They comprise an electrically operated hydraulic pump, a rechargeable battery accommodated in the device, and pivoting tool halves. These are used above all for cutting body parts and for spreading and/or forcing open vehicle doors. Such devices can also be used in disaster relief, for example for rescuing victims. However, these devices are often very heavy and have relatively large dimensions, so that they are oftentimes poorly suited to mobile, universal use. What is more, the possible applications of such devices are limited by the type of tool halves used.